


It All Started with Too Tight Pants

by Serinah



Series: That Fuckbuddies Story with Mutual Pining [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Embarrassing Situations, Getting Together, Kink Discovery, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manscaping, Orgasm Denial, POV Steve Rogers, Possible OOCness, SSaC, Shower Sex, Sub Tony Stark, Unnegotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinah/pseuds/Serinah
Summary: “You mean… Shave down there…?” he whispered, barely getting the words out.OR:Steve has a problem, Tony can help.





	It All Started with Too Tight Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Huge THANK YOU to sleepyprince for the pubes conversation. Without you there would be no story! Another thank you goes to Morphia for invaluable beta work that actually took some time, to evanna3994 for cheerleading and the second pair of eyes (O.o) and Ironlawyer for advice.
> 
> WARNING: It is not dub-con! I repeat: it is NOT dub-con. I know it may come off like that, but it's just Steve's inexperience talking. He's fantacising out loud. Surely you don't think he'd hold Tony to promises made in the heat of the moment? ;)

 

 

 

“Tony?” Steve was hovering at the workshop door, not sure if he should go in or not.

 

“Steve!” Tony turned around and smiled that devastatingly handsome smile he had. For a moment Steve even felt better. “Come on in. What can I do ya for?” he said flirtatiously and despite a moment where Steve just wanted to stupidly smile back, remembering what he actually came for sobered him.

 

“Well, it’s kind of awkward...”

 

Tony’s brows furrowed and he made a gesture towards the old beat-up sofa. “Okay. Now you are making me nervous. Do I need scotch for this?”

 

“No, no! It’s nothing bad. Well, not for you. I mean-” Steve interrupted himself as he sat down on the yellowish monstrocity and smiled awkwardly at DUM-E who was merrily chirping away at him.

 

“Steve?”

 

Steve sat a bit to the left as DUM-E continued poking at him. “Hello DUM-E.” Belatedly, he stretched his lips out into a smile.

 

“DUM-E, dunce corner!” Tony said and shooed the suddenly saddened bot towards the assigned corner.

 

“Yeah… Thanks.” Steve stared after the leaving bot.

 

There was a beat of silence.

 

“No, yeah. I think I do need a drink for this.” Tony leapt upwards, but aborted when Steve put a hand on his bicep.

 

“Tony.” Steve still didn’t look at his teammate, but managed to continue in a steady voice. “I swear, it’s not a big deal. It’s just.” He exhaled. “It’s my new uniform.”

 

“Oh?” Visibly, Tony relaxed. “What about it? Something wrong with it? I haven’t started on the next upgrade yet, but I can start one tonight, so any tips for improvements are most welcome and-”

 

“No, no, it’s not that dire, Tony. You don’t have to do anything tonight, you just finished with the last upgrade. In fact, forget I even said anything. I’ll just-” Steve stood, but Tony jumped up with him and blocked his way.

 

“Steve, just spit it out. What is it?” Steve was maneuvered back on the sofa. “Tight in the shoulders? Pinching in the butt?” Tony joked, but Steve interrupted him, feeling his ears going hot all of a sudden.

 

“Yes! That,” he said. “Well, no, not in the butt…”

 

Tony’s eyes widened slightly and his jaw seemed slacker although being on the still polite side of it.

 

“I think I need new pants. Or the old ones back,” Steve rushed out.

 

“The old ones were in ribbons, I think DUM-E incinerated them. Or possibly fire-extinguished, who knows. In any case, I don’t have them,” Tony said. “So what’s wrong with the new ones? I mean, I should know if I am to make the next pair better. I’m pretty sure JARVIS took the right measurements. Unless you’ve suddenly gained weight. Been overindulging on cream puffs and pizza?” He levelled a grave look straight at Steve. “Because JARVIS is never wrong.”

 

Steve didn’t feel like joking. “I’m sure, he’s not. It’s just.” He swallowed. “They don’t allow for underwear.”

 

“Oh. Well, it’s supposed to be close to your skin. It’s a special breathable fabric that is super durable, stronger than kevlar, shock abs-”

 

“I know, I know, you told me all this. It’s warming and cooling and suppose to move with my skin, and so on. But I would still like to have a layer between that and… me.”

 

Tony was quiet for a second. “Why? I use the same inner lining for my undersuit and- does it irritate your skin? I would’ve thought the serum negated any allergic reactions?”

 

“No it’s nothing like that. I just prefer to wear underwear.”

 

“Yes, but. Why?”

 

For a minute Steve tried to say it without actually saying it.

 

“What? What are you doing with your eyebrows? It looks like they are playing tag with each other. Stop it!”

 

Steve swatted Tony’s hands away. “They keep catching and it stings.”

 

Tony frowned. “Your eyebrows?”

 

“Yes, my eyebrows - no! Not my eyebrows, you jerk!" he paused, took a breath to still himself. “In my pants!”

 

Tony was still frowning. “It catches in your… pants?”

 

“Yes, it’s strange.” Now that he’s actually started talking, it wasn’t all that difficult to just say it. “At first, when I put them on, its fine, I run and jump, and even do roundhouse kick - no problems, and then suddenly I take a tiny wrong step and the hair catches somewhere and it hurts like an old zipper.”

 

“Oh!” Tony’s face brightened. “I know that one! It’s when it gets long, you just need to manscape more frequently.”

 

“Manscape?”

 

“Yes, you know, landscape the bushes, manscape yourself?”

 

Steve shook his head. “You are not making any sense.”

 

“Shave, Captain Oldzipper.”

 

“What does shaving…” Suddenly Steve felt hot all over. “You mean… Shave down there…?” he whispered, barely getting the words out.

 

“Um…” Tony opened and closed his mouth for a couple of times before getting it under control and- was he blushing? Had Steve actually managed to make Tony Stark feel uncomfortable?

 

Strangely, Tony’s momentary second-hand embarrassment made Steve feel better. He cocked his head and grinned. “So, do you shave down there?” he teased. 

 

Tony raised his eyes and chuckled. “Down there? I thought you were in the army? Yes, I trim my pubes, Captain Bushpants. Wanna see?”

 

Steve blinked. “Wanna see? Your…” Yes, please. “What the hell, Tony!”

 

Tony guffawed. “Oh my god, your face!”

 

Steve’s jaw clenched. “I’m glad I could brighten your day, Tony.” He stood. “See you later.”

 

“Okay, okay. Sorry, Steve. I’m serious about manscaping though. It’ll help.”

 

Steve sat. “You mean… You weren’t joking about that?” Steve searched Tony’s eyes for that twinkle of mischief, but he did seem perfectly serious about… manscaping. “But isn’t that something that um…” He had no idea how to say this. “Isn’t that unhealthy?” he asked instead.

 

Tony smiled. “No, Steve. It’s not unhealthy.” The bastard looked as if he wanted to laugh again. “What? What is it? There’s something else you want to know, I can see it in your face.” He turned serious.

 

“Yeah, well, this is awkward, but I thought that it was something that only… um... streetwalkers did? Or... Sex workers?”

 

Tony stared at him as if Steve was some adorable little creature. Well, at least he wasn’t laughing any more. “Yes, they too. Mostly. Unless they are in a specialised market. But these days it’s considered a matter of personal preference and not an indicator of loose morals, Captain Underpants. For me, it’s a question of hygiene - it’s hot in the armour, and plus, you know, it  _ catches _ .”

 

Steve swallowed. “Well… Um… Okay then.” He stood again. “Thank you for explaining.” Okay then. It was just one more thing that had apparently changed.

 

_ Tony shaves. _

 

Just one more thing he had no idea about. It was fine.

 

_ Down there. _

 

He’d almost reached the door when Tony’s voice stopped him.

 

“Steve.”

 

“It’s okay, I’ll figure it out.” He’ll just ask JARVIS. Maybe.

 

“Are you okay? It's just. You look. Kinda… hit-over-the-head?“ He shrugged. “Don’t worry about, okay? I’ll try to change this inner lining thing.”

 

“It's fine, Tony. Like I said, I'll figure it out.”

 

“You need help? I can sho...“ Tony trailed off, realising what it was he was actually saying.

 

Steve raised his eyebrows. “Yeah? You want to help me? _ With hygiene? _ ” He was trying not to grin. “Sure, Mr Friendshaver. You can help me. Tonight. Come by after dinner.“

 

For a moment Tony just gaped. Then he laughed. “You are having me on, Rogers, aren't you?“

 

The corners of Steve’s mouth ticked upwards. “Am I?“

 

Then he left.

 

What the hell, what the hell, what the hell.

 

Now Steve was panicking. How the hell did he go from ‘only that type of people shaved’ to ‘help me shave‘? Or even ‘come and shave me’? This was crazy.  _ He _ was crazy.

 

Sure, he'd been crushing on Tony Stark since the early days of Avengers, and sure, he'd promised himself that if there ever was any obvious flirting he'd take his chances and flirt right back, but this?!

 

But it would be fine. Tony teased him all the time, too, right? He wouldn’t take Steve seriously, would he? He’d just think it was some outdated attempt at humour.

 

Steve was such an idiot! Tony flirts, he gets tongue-tied, Tony flirts some more, Steve feels his face morphing into this hated facial expression he’s been trying to train himself out of. Tony calls it his ‘righteous thunder’ face, while Bucky just called it ‘constipated’.

 

Just teasing, though, right? Going by Tony’s dumbfounded expression, he probably thought Steve was an incredible prude even before the ‘underwear incident’ (he refused giving this incident a more apt name). Steve grimaced.

 

And instead of just flirting back he chose to do this? Steve was such a moron! Ignoring the whole incident would probably be the best. He was overthinking this. Tony’s probably already forgotten about it, lost in his next project. Possibly even his uniform upgrade.

 

***

 

But he should have known that Tony Stark would never do what people expected of him. 

 

Because here he was, after dinner, with three different packages in his hands.

 

“So, step one is trimming it shorter.” Tony held out a box with an electric razor.

 

“Okay.” Steve eyed the facial grooming tool. “Quite frankly, the look of it makes me nervous.” He tried using it once but still preferred a usual safety razor.

 

“That’s fair. I also was a bit apprehensive when I first tried using it  _ down there _ ,” he comically whispered the last words. “Of course, I was 16 at the time.”

 

“Very mature to laugh at an old man,” Steve deadpanned as he watched Tony opening up the box.

 

“I am hilarious. But yes, it is a bit intimidating the first… five times? I don’t remember, might have been drunk. But that-” Tony took out a plastic weirdly-shaped vaguely comb-like feature. “Is why we have an attachment.” He attached the thing to the razor. “This is how we get the bush out of the way.”

 

“Okay.” Steve wasn’t sure how a bigger attachment was better, but at least it didn’t seem as sharp as the tiny metal teeth had been.

 

“Then, step two is going to be lathering some shaving cream on-” a show of a cream tube, “-and step three is the actual shaving.” Tony put a pack of fresh razors on the table. “Quality stuff. If we are careful, the risk is minimal.”

 

“Okay.” Steve breathed in, out and squared his shoulders. “Okay.”

 

“Steve, relax, you look as if we’re heading off to a war zone.”

 

“Honestly, that was a lot less scary.”

 

Tony looked at him fondly. “Yes, you do need a pair on you for this particular battle.”

 

Steve nodded. “Of steel.”

 

“Preferably.”

 

Pause

 

“That was a terrible joke, Tony.”

 

“Which one?“

 

“Either.”

 

“That's fair.”

 

They were quiet for a moment, just looking at each other. There was something niggling at Steve though.

 

“Why do you keep saying ‘we’?“

 

“What?“

 

“You keep saying ‘we’ as if you are going to come to the bathroom with me.”

 

“That’s because I am.” Tony raised his chin and his gaze turned intense, challenging, and oddly… vulnerable?

 

Steve’s mouth went dry. Was Tony coming on to him? Because as much as things had changed, no way was it usual for friends to shower together. Not even for new hygienic techniques. But even if Tony meant it as a practical joke, there was still only one possible answer. He nodded. Tony’s eyes widened in surprise and he swallowed.

 

The air felt charged and before it could turn really, really awkward, Steve turned around and walked to his bathroom. Belatedly he realised that Tony was not right behind him because he had a presence of mind to grab the boxes.

 

Tony was there only a moment later, though, stumbling through the doorway and halting to a stop, clearly because Steve’s just removed his shirt and- shouldn’t he have done that? Was he sup- but no, it’s good, Tony liked it and for a moment they just stared at each other. And yes, as unbelievable as it was, Tony must have been coming on to him. Steve could barely contain his goofy grin at the realisation.

 

Fortunately, as Tony was just dumping the boxes on the counter, he didn’t see Steve getting his face under control. Idly, he noticed one of the boxes tumbling into the wash basin, but Tony either didn’t see or didn’t care, and finally, finally Tony was in front of him.

 

Steve must’ve dropped his shirt, because his fingers were twitching at his sides- should he…? But then Tony reached for his tie himself and undid the top buttons and it felt eons had passed before he was shirtless, but they still weren't touching, just standing there, only a foot between them. For torturous two seconds they didn’t move at all, but then their hands moved to their own belts and flies and almost at the same time their pants dropped.

 

As Steve’s resolve broke, he dropped his gaze to Tony’s cock - he wasn't hard yet. Fuck, Tony wasn't hard and Steve’s been like a rock since Tony said he’d come to the bathroom with him. Steve swallowed heavily. Was he being presumptuous? Misreading things? No, Tony was here, naked, staring hungrily at Steve as if he’s a feast for the starved. And - were Tony’s hands shaking?

 

No, Steve must have imagined that because his hands were rock steady when he plugged the razor in.

 

“Come here,” Tony said, and God, there was something so utterly sexy about a man with a purpose and Tony’s smile was barely there, but full of wonder and somehow smug and predatory at the same time. It was hot as hell and Steve couldn’t believe that it was actually happening. That Tony might actually want him.

 

Meanwhile, Tony put one hand on Steve’s hip to turn him a bit more towards the light.

 

“Hold it out of the way.”

 

Steve didn’t even look at his dick as he held it to his stomach and slightly to the right.

 

“Like this?”

 

“Perfect.”

 

Steve smiled. Then, as the electrical buzz started, Tony raised his eyes to Steve’s.

 

“Okay?” he asked quietly.

 

Steve smiled. “Of course, Tony. I trust you.”

 

For a moment, Tony looked startled, but then he got his expression under control and Steve felt himself relaxing as he watched Tony concentrating on what he was doing. The fingers on Steve’s hip were still the only point of contact. The touch burned.

 

“Now the other side,” Tony said over the buzz and Steve held his cock a bit to the left.

 

“Beautiful.” For a moment, Steve didn’t know who said it, because that’s exactly what he was thinking when watching Tony’s face, but then the other man cleared his throat as if embarrassed. “Go on, get into the shower,” he instructed quietly and Steve went.

 

When he got the water going and under it, Tony was there with the cream and the razor, which he put on the shelf. Then the tube was in Tony’s hands and the sound of the cap opening was too loud in Steve’s ears.

 

Tony was definitely hard by this point.

 

Steve swallowed, wanted to say, hey, no, that’s okay, I can do it myself, but he didn’t and holy- Steve half-moaned before he could stop the sound, because Tony’s fingers on his groin were  _ glorious _ . Moaning was probably okay, though, because Tony’s breathing got quicker than normal too and his eyes shone bright with excitement and disbelief.

 

“You want to do the honours?” Tony held the razor out.

 

Steve licked his lips. “My hands are shaking.”

 

“You’d trust me with that?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“That answer is always going to be yes, Tony.”

 

The look in Tony’s eyes was totally worth the admission.

 

Tony inhaled deeply. “Okay,” and exhaled. “Okay.”

 

In a controlled movement Tony dropped to his knees and, holy shit, Steve couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to feel Tony’s mouth on him and his fingers were itching to touch Tony’s hair. Instead, he balled his hands into fists and enjoyed the torturously smooth strokes of the razor. Steve shivered.

 

Somehow, the process was both shorter and longer than Steve had expected. By the time Tony stood to direct him to the shower head, Steve was trembling all over.

 

“Tony,“ Steve whispered gutturally. 

 

“Yeah?“

 

But Steve didn't know how to continue, so instead he just grabbed the back of Tony's head and smashed their lips together. 

 

Tony moaned. Then their hands were on each other, in their hair, on their necks, backs and butts, and then Steve crowded Tony against the tiles, almost shoving him there. Tony grunted and Steve almost apologised, except Tony also groaned, so Steve gripped his right wrist, pressed his left hip to the wall and assaulted his mouth. Tony melted.

 

When they were both panting, Steve reversed their positions and pushed Tony back down to his knees and gripped his hair.

 

To his own surprise, Steve growled, “You are gonna suck me off.” He thought of apologizing again, but Tony’s mouth opened even before he’d finished his sentence.

 

First, there was a tongue on his cock’s underside and Tony’s hands on his hips, then Tony mouthed his shaft and licked the slit. By the time his lips wrapped around the head, Steve was moaning and barely holding back from fucking into Tony’s mouth. He wanted to grip Tony tightly, shove his cock in and choke him. Insead, he held Tony’s head gently in place and marvelled at Tony’s absolute acceptance of his control.

 

“So fucking good, Tony, so good,” Steve was saying, and other things. He told Tony how sweet and filthy his mouth was and he knew that it didn’t make a lick of sense, but neither of them cared.

 

Tony knew how to suck cock.

 

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise and it wasn’t, not really. Steve just never really knew that having his cock sucked could feel so good. How it would feel to be sucked by Tony Stark. How it would feel to be so totally in control. He couldn't quite remember what being drunk felt like, but maybe it was a bit like this, only better. He had half a mind to check in, to see if Tony was alright with this, but he so clearly was that Steve couldn’t bring himself to do anything else but go with it.

 

“Only me, Tony. From now on only me gets to see you like this,“ he kept saying nonsensically, a part of him elated and part cringing at the possessive jealousy of his words. Tony just trembled,  moaned and kept sucking.

 

When one of Tony's hands disappeared from Steve's hips, he barked, “No. Hands up here. You don't touch yourself unless I allow it.“

 

He heard Tony's breath hitch and saw him gulp. 

 

“Tony?“ he whispered awkwardly, ashamed. Has he gone too far? Was this where it all stopped? Did he fuck up?

 

But Tony's lips slid off his cock only to curl into a smirk and ask meekly, “May I touch my cock, please?“

 

For a moment, Steve’s eyelids fluttered close. Tony was not disgusted or afraid. He was accepting the role Steve had assigned him, but it seemed to be even more than that… It seemed that Tony actually  _ liked _ it. Steve hadn't known sex could be like this.

 

How should he answer? He really didn't want Tony to touch himself, but on the other hand, shouldn't he make sure Tony enjoyed himself too?

 

“Fine. But only for a bit,” he compromised. 

 

Tony smiled and put his mouth back on Steve. When he touched himself, Steve felt his moan through his dick and for a little while he stopped thinking. Right up until Tony’s mouth on him went irregular and… shaky?

 

“Stop! Stop touching yourself!”

 

Tony stilled and - honest to God - whined, both of his hands now gripping Steve’s hips as if he needed to squeeze at least something.

 

It felt glorious.

 

“No way you are coming before I do,” Steve bit out and had no idea what he enjoyed more - Tony’s total acceptance of his control or his utter desperation at being denied. “Go on then, doll, make me come.”

 

Tony shivered and then slowly, as if in retaliation, Tony started sucking at the head lightly, while caressing Steve’s thighs, hips and then his arse cheeks.

 

“Tony,” Steve warned and saw the bastard smirking around the cock in his mouth. Steve gripped his hair tighter and carefully pressed his cock further in. Tony choked, and Steve pulled off, but Tony only squeezed his arse cheeks and took his cock in as deep as he could. He started sucking with all he had and Steve just lost it.

 

“I should keep you like this, hot and bothered and never sated,” he said, not really knowing if it’s a fantasy or a real desire. “Keep you as my cock slut, on your knees, always ready for service whenever I need you.” Maybe shove a vibrator into Tony’s hole and a cock ring to keep him from coming. He was grateful that the images in his mind came too quickly for words and all that came out of his mouth were unfinished phrases like ‘yeah’ and ‘baby’, ‘good’ and ‘fuck’.

 

When he came, it was blinding and when he opened his eyes again he was sitting on the floor with a smugly grinning Tony before him, adoration in his eyes. Steve thought he might be dreaming the last part.

 

“You alright?” he asked, his voice hoarse.

 

Tony laughed. “I’m not the one who fell in the shower.”

 

Steve grinned. “Sounds so geriatric.”

 

Tony smirked. “Need a hand to get out of here and into bed, Grandpa?”

 

Steve smiled and offered Tony a hand for him to be helped up by. Which was when he saw Tony‘s still hard and leaking cock.

 

A sharp stab of shame went through him as he remembered how he just treated Tony, and the horror of his actions fully hit him. He sat up so quickly that Tony had to scramble to get up and out of the way. 

 

“Tony,” Steve started. 

 

“No.” Tony emphatically shook his head. “No, Steve, we are not doing that. This thing where you are this god-awful person to have abused me and I am the victim who couldn't say no because - I don't even know why. What the hell, Steve?“

 

“But... I wasn't very… Nice.” Steve felt even more ashamed for not being able to give a name to what he'd done.

 

Tony smirked. “No, you weren't. And I loved it.“

 

“But I didn't even let you come. Did I… Hurt you?“

 

“Not really. You did use force, but you were actually very careful not to hurt me and you didn't, Steve. I’m absolutely fine.”

 

Steve wasn't sure he could believe Tony. He had a tendency to treat his own well-being as less important than that of others. But Steve did remember Tony enjoying himself, didn't he? Or was he deluding himself?

 

After a beat of silence Tony sighed. “Come on lover, it's better to talk when dry.“

 

Very soon they were on the living room couch, dry and dressed, and neither of them was hard. He discreetly tried to check Tony out. Well, not fully hard at least.

 

“You want something to drink?” Steve thought that they should talk, but he had no idea what to say, except to apologise, but somehow Tony had made it impossible. If he insisted to have hurt him, he’ll imply that Tony is a victim, if he-

 

“Steve.” Tony waited for Steve to look at him before continuing. “Come here.”

 

Steve was so relieved that at least one of them seemed to know what was going on and what to do that he didn’t even begin to question Tony, he just scooted closer.

 

And Tony just cupped his cheeks and kissed him.

 

At first Steve froze, but Tony’s lips felt so sweet, they would always taste so sweet to him and Steve wouldn’t ever get enough, and he had to have Tony again, so he put his arms around him and gathered him closer, touched his-

 

“Steve, stop!”

 

There was a hand pressing on his chest and Steve scrambled further away. “What? Why? Did I hurt you? Are you alright, Tony?”

 

“See?” There was this weird little proud smile on Tony’s face. ”You stopped. The moment I asked you, you stopped, just as I knew you would.”

 

What? Oh.

 

“Just because you need to assert control in the bedroom doesn’t make you a bad person, Steve. As long as everyone involved likes what you do, it’s all fine.”

 

“Okay.“ Steve breathed shakily. “Yes, you keep saying that, but somehow I still feel… wrong,” he said.

 

“Right.“ Tony thought for a moment. “You want to know where you went wrong?”

 

Steve steeled himself and nodded.

 

“You took control very suddenly,” Tony said. “Zero negotiation beforehand can backfire terribly if you choose a wrong partner. If I hadn't liked it, it would have been a disaster.“

 

Strangely, knowing what to apologize for felt like vices falling from around his ribcage. “I'm so sorry, Tony. It surprised the heck out of me too. I've just never wanted to do that before.“

 

“Yeah?“

 

“I don't have much experience with… Intimacy.” He smiled slightly. “And the few experiences I have…” Plus, he’d never felt that way about anyone before. There was something about Tony’s core strength that had always made him want to wrap him in a soft blanket and smash him over the head at the same time, but he had no idea how to explain it without sounding ridiculous. “If I tried that with Peggy, she’d have clocked me a good one.“

 

Tony grinned. “She might have.“

 

“Are you sure you liked it, though? Me, doing these things to you?”

 

“Loved it.” Tony smirked. “And your dirty talk. Made me wonder if you meant that, keeping me hard and wanting while you got to come over and over again?”

 

Hot spike of arousal and embarrassment hit Steve just until he noticed that Tony also seemed to be aroused, his stirring cock outlined behind his tight jeans. And just like that his embarrassment faded.

 

“Is that something you would like?” he asked carefully.

 

“I don’t know, perhaps you should experiment and find out?” Tony said invitingly.

 

“You mean,” Steve continued, “you’d let me use you like a toy however and whenever I wished?” He pulled Tony closer and then guided him to straddle his thighs, so that they could grind their now fully hard cocks together.

 

“You are Captain America, you deserve all the best toys.”

 

Steve hummed. “Do I now? And look at what a nice toy I found.”

 

His right hand found a way to Tony’s nape and the other was still behind the small of his back keeping them flush against each other. Steve dipped his fingers into Tony’s hair, tipped his head back and nibbled at his neck.

 

“Will you do as you are told then, Iron Man? Will you let me play with you, caress and tease you mercilessly, let you suck me off and then send you back to your room still hard and aching? Hm? Will you let me do that?” He heard Tony’s breath hitch. “And what if I told you not to touch yourself until the morning? Would you do that too? Go to bed, desperately throbbing and still thinking of me while you drifted off to sleep?”

 

Steve growled the last part behind Tony’s ear, thinking that maybe that would finally be going too far, but going by Tony’s enthusiastic assault on his collarbone and his hands roaming all over his body, Steve guessed it was fine.

 

“And what if I couldn’t keep my hands to myself? Would you come and tie me up for the night? Wrap me up like toy in a tissue paper until you needed it again?“

 

Steve thought he’d rather not let Tony out of his bed at all, tie him up right here, maybe even before getting off himself, but just shrugged exaggeratedly.

 

“Enough chit-chat. Let’s get you out of these clothes and in bed.”

 

He wondered if he had anything to use instead of rope… 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Strangely, I feel like the line about playing tag is not mine, that I’ve read it somewhere. Or maybe I’ve just already written it? If anyone knows, tell me, I want to give credit. Or if it’s some kind of very well known phrase, then let me know and I won’t worry about it.
> 
> On the other note, thank you for reading and please, leave a comment. :)


End file.
